


I just wanted a nice dinner,

by gwendee



Series: Entablature [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Step-parents, rarepairs, trust me guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: Gakuhou, is that too much to ask for?“I can’t believe you cancelled our dinner reservation to stalk Gakushuu.”“This is more important.”“Gakuhou, the kid is sixteen. He can go on a date if he wants to."Read part 1 before this or it will not make a single bit of sense!
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou/Karasuma Tadaomi, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-E, Minor Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Entablature [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911166
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	I just wanted a nice dinner,

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE WRITTEN THIS OUT BY VALENTINE'S  
> and yes I'm posting two fics at the same time

**“So what are you two lovebirds doing on Valentine’s Day?”**

“We’re not sixteen,” Gakuhou says, rolling his eyes. “We are not going to do any of… whatever snapgram things that you kids do nowadays.”

Gakushuu narrows his eyes at the two men lounging on the living room couch. He gets that they’re old and boring now, but still. “...It’s Valentine’s.”

Tadaomi gives him a little awkward smile. “It’s just going to be a quiet night for the both of us.”

Gakushuu looks from Tadaomi, to Gakuhou, to the ceiling, then back down to them, still suspicious. “So… I’m not going to have to sleep over at someone else’s house?”

“Maybe a not-so-quiet night,” Gakuhou amends.

Tadaomi whirls around and smacks him. 

Gakushuu lets himself enjoy the scene of his father being whacked around by a couch cushion. Perhaps Tadaomi marrying into the family was the best thing that has ever happened to him. “I know you two have sex.”

“Still!” Tadaomi exclaims, flustered. “Gakuhou, you are so uncouth!”

“Et toi?” Gakuhou says, and gets another pillow to the face.

“Whatever,” Gakushuu says, because as entertaining as this is, spending time around any happy version of his father and/or his father’s new husband is genuinely hazardous to his health. He’s going to die of cardiac arrest, diabetes, shock, or any combination of the three. “Have fun on your old man not-so-quiet night date tomorrow.”

Tadaomi sounds apologetic when he says, “Sorry for kicking you out of your house.”

Gakuhou, ever a stellar parent, seems unconcerned at the same sentiment.

“You live here too,” Gakushuu points out. 

“Maybe you can spend the day with Irina?” Tadaomi says. 

“Irina? Valentine’s day? You think she doesn’t already have a packed itinerary involving things I can’t search up with parental control over the computer?” Gakushuu snorts. “It’s fine. I have my own plans.”

Tadaomi smiles at him. “That’s nice,” he says pleasantly, “I hope you enjoy-”

“You have plans on Valentines?” Gakuhou, ever a stellar parent, snaps to attention.

Gakushuu stares at him.

Gakuhou stares back.

Gakushuu grins and says, “yeah.” And then he immediately turns around to sprint up the stairs.

Gakuhou jumps up from the couch. “Who are you going on a date with?!”

“None of your business!” Gakushuu says, and makes sure to slam his room door super hard. 

**Tadaomi: I know that look in your eye. You're going to do something stupid.**

**Gakuhou: I've never done anything stupid in my life, ever**

“I can’t believe you cancelled our dinner reservation to stalk Gakushuu.”

“This is more important.”

“Gakuhou, the kid is sixteen. He can go on a date if he wants to, and we should respect his privacy.”

“He can go on a date when I’m dead.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“...”

“Don’t you want to see him happy? See him with someone else, a family of his own. Going to his wedding? He’s such a romantic, you know how excitable he was when planning ours. Don’t you want to meddle in his as well-”

“Fine, shut up. That’s also part of the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want him to get married to a nice young girl - or boy - that matches his caliber. There is no one- No one! In his current social circle that is remotely good enough-”

“He’s sixteen! He’s exploring, having fun.”

“Untrue. A relationship only has two ultimatums. The couple either breaks up, or get married.”

“I… I guess.”

“Yes, and so it is of key importance that we-”

“We are not stalking Gakushuu on his date. We don’t even know where he is.”

“I could-”

“No. You are bringing us home, and we are respecting his privacy and letting him have his space. Sometimes that space means letting the kids explore themselves and get hurt by themselves.”

“I want to know who-”

“Gakushuu will tell us when he is ready.”

“...Fine. We’ll go home, and I’ll draw up a list of all the possibilities.”

“I… oh, well, I guess that’s a start. Oh, see, now we’re going to have to get takeout because  _ somebody  _ cancelled our dinner reservation.”

**"Babe there's a 2 for 1 at Macdonald's right now. It's the perfect couple meal. Babe are you mad at me?"**

**\- not Gakuhou**

**Tadaomi: I bet Gakushuu is having more fun than us right now**

**Gakuhou, in the Macdonald's drive through: do you want a milkshake**

**Tadaomi: yes thank you**

Tadaomi watches his husband scribble frantically onto his notepad, his usual handwriting so frenzied that it looks even worse than the time Tadaomi tried to complete his paperwork with a hangover. 

He glances over his shoulder at the list of names, and the illegible annotations scribbled around them. There were the four names of Gakushuu’s best friends, Ren Sakakibara… Seo Toyama… Araki Teppei… Natsuhiko Koyama…

...Hmm….

“Karma?” Tadaomi reads, his eyebrows rising. “What makes you think it’s Karma?”

Gakuhou doesn’t pause from his scribbling. “They’re academic rivals.”

“How does a rivalry make him a potential love interest?”

This time, Gakuhou does look up, only to stare at Tadaomi with a deadpan expression. “Rivalry breeds sexual tension. Haven’t you seen any movies?”

“Sexual tens-” Tadaomi wonders if he’ll ever get used to how… open the Asanos were.when discussing such… delicate matters. There was no shame in education, Gakuhou once loudly proclaimed over the dinner table, and Gakushuu leaned over to tell Tadaomi that he had been taught to sketch the most anatomically correct female reproductive system without having seen any when he was 10. 

“Gakuhou,” Tadaomi points out, rationally. “This is real life, not a movie.” 

Gakuhou opened his mouth, closed it. Then leaned back to grip Tadaomi’s shoulder, flip him over the couch and onto his lap, hold him in a (gentle) headlock, and then say, “you were Akabane’s teacher. Tell me everything about him or die.”

Tadaomi sighs. 

**Gakuhou: no, no listen, see, _we're_ rivals**

**Tadaomi: we have never been rivals**

**Gakuhou: for that whole year, we were**

**Tadaomi: I wanted to get myself fired so I wouldn't need to keep seeing you**

**Gakuhou: I could never have fired you**

**Tadaomi: that's oddly sweet of you today. Did you like me back then?**

**Gakuhou: what? no. As in you were employed by the government, not by me, so I couldn't have fired you even if I wanted to-**

**Tadaomi: ok shut up**

“-and that’s the time he poured hot sauce over Koro-sensei’s milkshake.”

“Hmm…” Gakuhou says thoughtfully. “Do you think Gakushuu likes hot sauce in his milkshake?”

Tadaomi sighs. “I’m done talking to you.”

Gakuhou is still muttering to himself. “...but he’s too insufferable, Gakushuu will find him too annoying… but they have been getting along lately, so I hear…”

Tadaomi rolls his eyes as Gakuhou continues prattling away.

He sees the notification light blinking on his phone, and he’s surprised to see a string of messages from the 3-E group chat that he and Irina have been added to.

Well, he’s not surprised at the chat bursting with activity - the kids are excitable, they still manage to find so many things to talk about, and Tadaomi keeps it muted for his own sanity. What is new is that he received a notification at all, which means someone must have tagged him in a conversation thread. 

**isaBitch:** [image attachment]

**isaBitch:** lmaooo come get your son  **@MrK**

The picture in question is, shockingly (or perhaps not shockingly at all), one of Gakushuu. He’s glaring at the camera, but his cheeks are pink, and-

“Hey!” Tadaomi says, as his phone is snatched out of his hand.

“Who is the bitch?” Gakuhou demands.

Contrary to popular belief, it's actually not Irina, who goes by the handle **doubleAs**. ("I went from double Ds in high school to double As in college, hah! No I meant I got As for German and French-")

“That’s Karma.”

“Aha!”

“Give me my phone back.” Tadaomi continues scrolling.

**Nagisa:** He doesn’t actually mean come pick him up, Asano is fine  **@MrK**

(Kayano) **Yukikayamase:** Gakushuu-chan is in good hands! ^^ **@MrK**

**Isogai:** What did you guys do to him? 

“You guys”? How many people were with Gakushuu now? Karma, since he look the picture. Nagisa and Kayano as well?

**Yukikayamase:** nothing ^^

(Nakamura) **Thebetterblonde:** those cutesy emoticons won’t work on us

**Thebetterblonde:** we know you’re a professional liar

**Yukikayamase:** hehe

**Nagisa:** Itona hit him in the face.

**Yukikayamase:** HAHA that’s one way to put it

**isaBitch:** LOL

**isaBitch:** **@Itona**

**isaBitch: @MrK**

**Itona:** what

**Itona:** oh

**Itona:** send the pics u took

**Thebetterblonde:** HAHAHHAHA

**Thebetterblonde: @MrK**

**Isogai:** Guys let’s not spam Karasuma-Sensei too much! I’m sure he’ll look at the notifications when he has time.

**Isogai:** He’s probably busy right now.

**Maehoera** : busy with the other Asano LMAO

**isaBitch:** LMAO

**Maehoera:** **@MrK**

**Kataoka:** Why is everyone online

**Kataoka:** oh 

**Kataoka:** tell Asano I said hi!

**Nagisa:** Sure.

**Yada:** Sensei is going to freak out when he opens this chat.

**Maehoera:** to see his precious stepson get debauched

**Isogai:** I’m more interested to know what the ex-principal’s reaction will be

**isaBitch:** [image attachment]

**isaBitch:** [image attachment]

**isaBitch:** [image attachment]

**isaBitch:** [image attachment]

**Kataoka:** WHY WOULD YOU SEND THEM HERE

**Isogai:** lmao

**Isogai:** Keep those in dms please

**Itona:** where’s the other one

**isaBitch:** [image attachment]

**Kataoka:** STOP

**Thebetterblonde:** But technically did Asano marry into our family as the step-son or did K sensei marry this bloodline into the Asanos

**Maehoera:** **@MrK** show this to your husband

Tadaomi does.

**MrK: @Nagisa @Yukikayamase @isaBitch @Itona** tell Gakushuu to answer his phone now.

**Maehoera:** lmaooo busted

**isaBitch** : no can do Mr Asano sir he is unable to use his hands right now

**isaBitch:** they are occupied

**isaBitch:** ;)

**Kataoka:** Something tells me that’s the ex-principal typing and not K Sensei?

**Isogai:** yeah lol

**MrK:** **@Nagisa** @Yukiklkjhgyawbiwjanmw dh

**Maehoera:** lmao what

**Thebetterblonde:** he fuckign dead

“Gakuhou!” Tadaomi shrieks, attempting to wrestle his phone back. 

**MrK:** lkjhyui askjhk.l l//w?kwadj

**MrK:** kljhg koqw;;’eu shbnm

**MrK:** loo klwiuiuw masalo’;[o3

**Nagisa:** wtf

The landline rings.

Tadaomi squawks.

Gakuhou dives for it.

“The both of you are so embarrassing,” Gakushuu says, on the other end of the line. Gakuhou, despite all his misgivings, had graciously pressed the speaker.

Gakuhou starts, “who-”

“We’re just hanging out,” Gakushuu scolds, “don’t be weird.”

“The 3-E brats?” Gakuhou accuses.

Tadaomi smacks him.

“The 3-E brats can hear you,” Gakushuu says, and there’s faint laughter of multiple people in the background. 

Gakuhou fumes. “You better not be dating Akabane.”

Gakushuu says incredulously, “you think I’m dating  _ Akabane _ ?”

“Hey, Ga-ku-shuu,” Tadaomi can hear Karma yell in the background. “Be my boyfriend!”

“Yeah, okay,” Gakushuu says, because he’s a little demon who wants to drive his father to an early grave via cardiac arrest, and hangs up.

Gakuhou splutters in wordless rage, and Tadaomi carefully takes his phone away.

“Welcome home, Gakushuu,” Tadaomi says pleasantly, and kicks Gakuhou under the table before he says anything stupid.

That action does not go unnoticed by Gakushuu, who grins at him. 

Gakuhou, undeterred, opens his mouth anyways. “Are you dating Akabane?!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Gakushuu says brazenly. He affixes them with a sharp, mischievous stare. “You cancelled your fancy dinner date to be nosy? Bad, bad.”

Tadaomi sighs, just as Gakuhou says fruitlessly, “what can you prove?!”

“I called you two on the landline,” Gakushuu points out.

Touche.

“Hey,” Tadaomi says, before Gakushuu skips past them. “Hope you had fun.”

Gakushuu pauses, one hand on the stair banister, before he turns around. “Yeah, I did. Thanks… dad.”

Gakuhou kicks him. “Wake up.”

“I’m not asleep yet,” Tadaomi says. “Gakuhou, it’s almost midnight. What-”

“Let’s go for a drive.”

“At midnight?”

“Almost midnight. It’s still valentine’s.”

“I thought you didn’t subscribe to kids’ holidays.”

“...”

“...”

“Tadaomi-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re forgiven for cancelling dinner. I know you’re just stupid about Gakushuu growing up.”

“...”

“How did you not expect this? You’ve been a teacher for a decade.”

“...”

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not old enough for a midlife crisis yet.”

**"I suppose he could do a lot worse than Akabane," Gakuhou grumbles.**

**"I doubt they're dating, honey," Tadaomi sighs.**

**"We have to be prepared for all possibilities."**

**Author's Note:**

> Random Bullshit Go


End file.
